Touch display panels have found a wide range of applications in the display field. Touch display panels can be categorized into three classes: add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels, and in-cell touch panels. The add-on mode touch panels may be fabricated separated from the display panels (e.g., a liquid crystal display panel), and may be adhered onto the display panels. The on-cell touch panels have the disadvantages of high manufacturing costs, low light transmission rate, and being relatively thick. The in-cell touch control technology integrates the touch sensor within the display unit. Thus, the thickness of the display panel and the manufacturing costs may be greatly reduced. Touch display panels may be a self-capacitive type or a mutual capacitive type touch display panel. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the structure of a conventional self-capacitive touch electrode structure. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional touch electrode structure includes a plurality of self-capacitive touch electrodes 10′ insulated from each other and in a same layer. Each self-capacitive touch electrodes 10′ is substantially a square shape. Each self-capacitive touch electrodes 10′ is connected through a touch electrode signal line to a pin 30′ of a flexible printed circuit bonding 20′. During touch control, a touch event may be detected by a capacitance change induced by a touch on the touch electrodes.